Finally His
by SwimmingTwilightLover96
Summary: The sequel to Emry's Imprint! Nola and Embry are finally engaged and wedding plans are put into action! What could go wrong? When you throw vampires, werewolves, and a bunch of humans i nthe mix, a lot. Please read and review. Reviewa make me smiley ; !
1. Telling the Girls

Nola POV:

As I woke up slowly on Friday morning, I looked at my hand, and almost screamed bloody murder like I had when Embry had dropped me off at the house last night. There, sat my beautiful engagement ring. A silver band with a medium-sized rock in it, between two smaller diamonds. It had been his mother's ring, which made it all the more special.

I rolled out of bed, slipped a jacket over my cami and jammie pants, and slipped on my flip flops. I could hear the guys in the garage already working, so I figured I could just go right in. I walked past Claire at the front desk, and she smiled and waved. She would have said more, but she was on the phone, talking to someone about getting their motor fixed. I waved back and walked out into the garage.

"Morning Nola!" the guys all shouted as I walked in.

Embry rolled himself out from under a car and stood up. He was covered in oil and grease, shirtless, and since I'm his fiancé I can say this: so, extremely hot. And not just cause he's a werewolf.

He stood up, came over, and gave me a kiss without touching me. I gave him a look. "Why won't you hug me?"

He smirked. "Nola, I'm covered in oil and grease and sweat. Do you really want me to touch you?" In response, I gave him a bear hug and muttered "Love you."

He gave in and wrapped his arms around me. "Oh, I love you too, Noles. So much. And I told the guys. But not Claire and the girls. I figured you would want to tell them."

I pulled back, realizing I was now covered in gunk. But I really didn't care. "Yeah. We're going out for dinner in Port Angeles tonight, so I'll tell them then. I have to go back and start packing up my stuff so we can get moved in soon, okay?"

He gave me one last kiss. "Okay."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, I slipped on my favorite blue sundress and picked up my best friends and half sister. Alia was dressed in cute jeans and a blue tank top, Claire in white capris and a bright yellow top. We picked Quinn up last because she was closest to Port Angeles. Looking at the house next door made my heart shudder. I hadn't heard from my mother since she kicked me out 4 years ago. I hadn't tried to contact her either. But seeing the empty house made me want to break down and cry.

Quinn came running out of the house only she lived in now, in a cute red dress she had made herself. I remembered sitting on her bed, watching her prick herself with needles, and mutter under her breath when a drop of blood fell on the carpet and measure fabric till she collapsed on her desk, asleep. She lived alone in that house now. Tori and Brady had moved away, which made us both sad. They still came to visit every now and then, and Tori was actually pregnant with her first child- a girl.

Jacob and Renesmee Black had moved in with the Cullens. Kim and Jared were still in New York and loving every minute of it. Leah and her imprint, Cole, were all happy and in love. As were Collin and his imprint, Carly. Carly and Cole were twins, not to mention Sam and Emily's kids. Paul and Quinn were also pretty happy along with Quil, Claire, Alai, and Seth. All was good in La Push.

"Hello my people," Quinn cried, jumping in the backseat next to Claire. "Okay, so we're going to David's right?" David's was a little diner we'd discovered a few months back, and fallen in love with their wraps and salads. Thank God the food was bottomless. We were werewolves, and boy could we eat. Yet we stayed petite and skinny.

"Oh yeah," Claire said. "And I think Nola has something to tell us. She's smiling like a mad person lately."

"Well maybe I am a mad person," I said defiantly. Then we all laughed. "Yes, I do have big news. But we have to get to the restaurant first if you want to know it." I turned on the radio, and we sang the whole way to David's.

"Come on," Alia said as she stabbed a piece of her salad. "You're killing us here. What's the big news? Did you get a new job or something?"

Now was the perfect time to tell them. I held up my hand, and the light glinted off the ring. They all gasped. "Oh my gosh!" Quinn shrieked. "He finally proposed!?"

"It's about stinking time!" Alai put in, giving me a hug. "Oh, I'm so happy for you!"

Claire laughed. "That is so great Nola," she chirped. "So we need to start planning the wedding. Do you know what season you want it in?"

"Whenever it's not raining and slightly warm so we can have it on First Beach," I said dreamily. "We'll have to call Alice Cullen and find out a good day."

Alia was just bubbling over. "I'm so excited! A wedding in La Push!"


	2. Wedding Gowns and Surprise Calls

Nola POV:

A few days later, Alice Cullen dragged Alai and Claire on a shopping trip. Quinn and I managed to hide in time so she couldn't find us. So now we were sitting in her room. I was sitting on her bed, chowing down on popcorn and flipping through magazine after magazine of wedding gowns. I looked forlornly at the one I had finally decided on. Then, I looked at the price again. $1500. There was no way Embry and I could afford that long, white satin dress with no sleeves and a corset like top that flared out slightly at the bottom. I was practically drooling.

Moaning, I flipped over and showed Quinn, who was sitting next to me, embroidering a t shirt. "Isn't this beautiful, sis? Why do all the best ones have to be so dang expensive?"

She paused for a second, studying it. Then, slowly, a smile spread across her face that made her look like a little kid on Christmas day. "I can make that dress, Nola."

I jumped up so fast popcorn spilled all over the floor. "No way!" I shrieked. "Quinn, you can make that?!" I was bouncing up and down like kid jacked up on sugar now, but I didn't care if I was acting immature for a 19 year old woman. My sister was going to make my wedding gown!!!!!!

"Yes!" she screamed. "Oh, please Nola, please let me make your wedding gown! I'm asking as your sister who wants her own line of clothing called SimplyQuinn. I swear, you will not be disappointed!"

"Of course you can make my dress!" I cried just as Claire and Alia came in laden with shopping bags. "You guys! Quinn's going to make my wedding dress!" And then we were all screaming and laughing and picking up the popcorn that had gone everywhere.

Embry POV:

The guys were officially calling me sappy. They said I acted all googly eyed and sappy around Nola, but I didn't even give a crap. If they took a moment to realize it, they'd realize that they acted like that around their imprints as well.

Nola and I were just going to hang out at her house tonight. I was bringing over dinner and a DVD, and we were just going to snuggle up on the couch and relax. "Bye guys!" I shouted, leaving the garage.

At home, I cooked up the chicken, rice, and veggie stir fry that she loved. I ran over to her house so it would still be hot when I brought it in to her. She gave me a big hug and kiss and then we ate, and then put the DVD in, curling up on the couch.

About half an hour into Titanic, her phone rang. I paused the movie while she stood up and crossed the room for the portable phone. "Hello?" she said softly. There was a pause, and then her eyes got huge. Her mouth moved as though she was trying to speak but couldn't. What was going on?

"Noles," I said gently, and she gave me a terrified look. "What's the matter?"

She put the phone down for a second, putting her hand over it. "Embry, it's my mom."

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Nola?" she said from the other end, and I picked up the phone again. "Are you still there?"

"Yeah, I-I'm here mom," I said as Embry crossed the room and put his arm around me. "It's good to hear your voice. How are you?"

"Very good," she said slowly. "I got remarried, and I have a 2 year old son. His name is Jackson. How are you? "

I thought I was going to throw up. She had gotten remarried, had another baby, and not told me?! Oh, I swear, the nerve of some people. Shut up Nola, said a little voice in the back of my head. She's trying to make up or something of the sort.

"I'm so happy mom," I whispered, trying to hold back the tears. "Embry and I are engaged. Quinn's going to make my wedding gown. Congratulations on your new husband and Jackson."

"Congratulations to you as well," she said, sounding happy. "Embry always has loved you. Would you mind if I came to the wedding? And brought Charlie and Jackson with me?"

"Oh, of course," I said. "You can come. Um, you can stay at my place. Can you come down on Wednesday?"

There was a sigh of relief on the other end of the line.


	3. Freak out Mode, Charlie, and JJ

Quinn POV:

I was over my neck in white fabric, lace, and mounds of satin. Not to mention the small beads that had to be sewn on, and the little, miniscule pieces of glitter that would go on the skirt. Alia walked in with Nola and they gaped. I smiled up from my place on the floor where I had a big piece of white fabric wrapped around me. "Hi."

"Do you need some help?" Alia asked, handing me a bottle of Root Beer they'd run to Seven Eleven for. "You look overwhelmed a smidge."

I waved it off. "Nah, I'm good. Just getting to know my fabrics." Wow, that sounded smart. "Yep."

"Okay," Nola said slowly. "My mom's coming in a few hours so I have to get the house cleaned. Bye yall!" She ran outside, and Alia smiled.

"Getting to know your fabrics?" she mused with a sparkle in her eye.

"Help me," I wailed and she nodded, unwrapping me from my fabric-y doom.

Embry POV:

I walked into Nola's little house only to find her running from room to room like a mad woman, while Claire was in the kitchen putting a lasagna in the oven. "What's wrong with her?" I asked as she ran past me with a wet rag and a bucket of what smelled like bleach.

"She's nervous about her mom coming in about an hour," Claire explained, grabbing another wet cloth and starting to wipe off the counters. "The whole house has to be perfect or she's going to have a panic attack."

I glanced up the stairs to where she had just disappeared. "Should we do something?" I wanted to know.

Claire shrugged. "She wouldn't let me touch the upstairs. I'll finish up in here if you can straighten up the living room." I nodded, and made my way into the newly- cleaned living room. Nola always kept her house clean, but this was just crazy. My poor girl.

I straightened up the book shelf, then the small rolodex desk in the corner. After sorting through the magazines I placed them in the magazine bin, fluffed the couch cushions, and did whatever else needed done. Not much, because she'd already cleaned it all up.

Nola POV:

A half hour after my cleaning was done, the doorbell rang. Claire and Embry had wanted to stay and be with me when they came, but I had said no, that I would be fine. I was regretting it. All I wanted was my sisterly figures and my fiancé to be here….

Smoothing out my jeans and plain white long sleeved t shirt, I ran down the steps and opened the door. There they were.

Charlie was tall, with black hair and green eyes. He had a funny mustache. My mom looked almost the same as she had 4 years ago: long brown hair, blue eyes. And then Jackson, who was short, blonde, and blue eyed. He stood on the porch between Mom and Charlie, looking scared.

"Nola!" she cried, wrapping me in a hug. "Honey, I missed you!"

I wanted to slap her so stinking bad! But not in front of Jackson. Or Charlie. "Hi Mom," I said, trying to pull out of the hug before she let go. If it bothered her, she didn't show it. She just stepped back and smiled.

"Charlie this is Nola, Nola, Charlie," she went on gushing, and I knew her slobbery behavior would be an issue. "And my little Jackson. He'll be turning three years old soon."

Just to be civil, I reached out and shook Charlie's hand. "Nice to meet you," I said stiffly. Then I knelt down next to Jackson. "Hey buddy, I'm Nola."

He blinked. "I J.J.," he told me. Okay, Jackson was J.J. That was easy enough to remember.

"Here, let me carry something," I said, taking a suitcase. "I only have one spare room, but I set up a little bed my friend Jake made in woodshop a few years ago for J.J. It's really cute."

The spare bedroom had a queen sized bed with a little bathroom down the hall. There was a closet, dresser, and a desk. J.J.'s little bed sat closer to the desk. To be honest, I had made that room look spectacular.

"Wow, Nola," my mother went on bubbling. "You seem to have a knack for interior design. You have a very nice home."

I wanted to slap her again and call her a heartless jerk, but I forced a smile. "Thank you. I was thinking about going to college for interior design. I guess Quinn and I do have the design thing in common."

"Oh, how is Quinn?" the wretch wanted to know. "Is Tori still living there?"

God, little miss nosy. "No," I said. "She and Brady got married and moved away about a year ago. But Quinn's good. She's a big help with all the wedding stuff. I swear, I would go ballistic without her, Alia, and Claire."

She smiled again. "Good."

______________________________________----------------------_________________________________

The next day, Charlie and my mother took J.J. to Port Angeles to shop for some wedding clothes. I called Alice Cullen and she told me that they would be gone all day, so I had a chance to relax.

But as soon as I sunk into my chair, I felt a tingling sensation in my head. Someone new had phased. I stripped off my clothes, thought about how mad my mom made me, and phased. Then I ran till I made it to Sam's house.

Cole was sitting in the grass, breathing heavily, in wolf form. He was huge, gray with black eyes.

_Oh my gosh _came his rapid thoughts. _What's happening to me? OH MY GOSH!!_

_Easy Cole _I said in my mind calmly. _Just calm down and take deep breaths. Everything is gonna be okay, I promise. _

_Nola?! _He screamed internally. _Why the crap are we blasted wolves?!_

Finally annoyed, I let out a long howl, and a few minutes later, Leah and Collin ran up. I went behind a tree, phased, dressed, and walked home, not really in the mood to do anything. Especially deal with my mother.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while! But I have news: I'm sick, the doctor has banned me from school till Thursday, so there may be updates more often!!!!! Thanks for the reviews!


	4. Bad News a KnockDown Dragout Fight

Nola POV:

I think Quinn was over working herself.

No, I'm dead serious. I was sitting in her room on Thursday night sorting through the square and circular seed beads while she stitched, ripped, stitched, muttered under her breath, and ripped. Her hair was up in a messy bun; her old glasses perched on the end of her nose. She had sticky notes and pieces of tape everywhere.

"Why don't we take a break," I suggested slowly as she put the dress to the side and pulled a few needles out of her shirt where she'd stuffed them in the sleeve while she was deep in work. "Come on, Quinn. I owe you so big for doing this, so dang it; I'm taking you out for Olive Garden."

Her head snapped up, revealing a big smile "Well, who can say no to an unlimited pasta bowl?" she laughed, jumping up and removing the sticky notes. "Let me get a quick shower, and then we can go."

"Okay," I said, sitting back, taking in what had happened since the day before.

Cole had phased, and imprinted on Leah, of course. Then Carly saw her brother as a wolf, and Sam told her the secret. She got so mad that nobody had told her that she had phased, then imprinted on Collin. Ah, the drama never ends.

I'd also chosen my bridesmaids. Since my 3 friends were impossible to choose from, I wasn't going to have an honor bridesmaid. Just my girls and Renesmee Cullen. Kim, Jared, Brady, and Tori were coming to the wedding too, which made me very happy. Embry had chosen (as his groomsmen) Jacob Black, Quil, Paul, and Seth. Since he couldn't choose a best man, they were all just regular groomsmen. Each set of imprints would walk down the aisle together.

I'd spent many nights crying and wondering who was going to walk me down the aisle. I kept wishing my daddy were there to give me away to the man I loved most in the world, but I knew that could never happen. So I'd finally asked Sam, since he was the only fatherly figure I had.

He'd tried to act all tough, swiping at his eyes and saying that the dust in his house was horrible. Then he'd gone into the kitchen with Emily and I heard him say that he was so honored. I almost cried again, knowing I'd made someone happy. I get that way a lot.

Quinn finally came out of the bathroom in a pair of blue jeans, a white cami, and a very cute blue cardigan. "Okay, let's go," she hooted, and we ran outside.

Embry POV:

While Quinn and Nola went out for dinner, I was on patrol. As I ran past her house, I saw something move in her bedroom. Hmm, that wasn't right. She wasn't home. But her skunk bag of a mother was. That Charlie freak had taken JJ to a movie. I phased, pulled on my shorts, and climbed up the tree.

I peered into her open window, and gasped. Nola's mother was hunched over Nola's little blue jewelry box I'd given her for her 17th birthday, slipping things into her pocket. After dumping 2 of Nola's items in her pocket, I aimed myself to lunge at her, but she had already shut the box, put it back, and left the room. Mark my words, this would not go unnoticed.

Nola:

"Thank God for the unlimited pasta bowl," Quinn giggled as the waiter brought out her 5th bowl of pasta. Okay, in all defenses, they were small and we were werewolves. So we were not acting like total pigs.

"So what's Alia doing tonight?" Quinn asked as she stabbed a meatball with her fork. "Date with Seth?"

I nodded and took a whopping bite of Alfredo. "Yeah, and Claire's visiting her parents." Just then, my phone started to vibrate, and I heard Quinn's start to sing from her purse, on the floor by her chair. We both grabbed them. "Text from Claire," I said.

"Same her," she replied, reading it over. "Something's wrong. It's asking us to come to her house ASAP."

"Check please!" I called.

Alia POV:

I had gotten the text from Claire right after Seth dropped me off at home and I got to her house right as Quinn and Nola did. Hey, they smelled like Italian. Yummy.

Claire was sitting on her couch, crying softly. I gave her a big hug. "What's the matter Claire?" I asked as she started to cry harder. Quinn and Nola sat down around her, rubbing her shoulders. "Claire, hon, calm down. Please talk to us."

"My dad's dying," she sobbed. "Alice Cullen saw the day he was going to die, you guys. August 29."

I paused. That was 14 days after Nola's wedding. There was no way Claire could be there for it. She looked at Nola. "I am so sorry, Nola. I can't be here for your wedding, and neither can Quil. He's coming with me. I am so, so, so sorry."

"Easy," Nola soothed, hugging her. "It's okay, Claire. You'll still be considered one of my bridesmaids, okay? You go and be with your dad. It'll be okay."

NOLA POV, 2 days later:

Claire had left for Tennessee. Her parents had gone there because there was a special doctor that could quite possibly help her father, but we all knew how it was going to end.

I'd just gotten home from the wedding planners. We'd showed her my dress, picked out flowers, and music. She'd suggested going shopping for jewelry, but I said that I had something that I wanted to wear. So she just smiled and said to bring that jewelry in for my next appointment.

But when I went searching in my jewelry box, I almost spazzed out. The silver necklace with the silver wolf charm on it that Embry had given me and my diamond ear rings from our 2 year anniversary were GONE. G-O-N-E, GONE!

I started to cry, and Embry must have been on patrol and heard me because the next thing I knew, he was crashing into my room in human form, looking concerned. Seeing me and my jewelry from my special box all over my bed, his eyes narrowed. "What's wrong?"

"Th-th-they're gone!" I wailed. "My necklace and my ear rings are one Embry! I don't know how they can be gone! I always put them in here, in this same spot. And they're not here, and I wanted to wear them for the wedding, and they're special to me cause you got them for me and they're GONE!" Great, I was babbling.

He pulled me gently off the bed and hugged me. "They're not gone," I said softly. "Noles, I'm sorry, but when you were out with Quinn, I was on patrol and saw your mom come in here and steal some things out of there. She probably has them."

My own mother was stealing from me. My God, what was her problem?! I invite her into my home, let her eat my food, walk all over me, and invite her to my wedding and THIS is how she thanks me? Oh, this was not how it was gonna work out. This was my house, and dang it, I was in charge!

I hadn't realized that I'd phased till I was looking up at Embry. So I calmed down, phased back, and got dressed again. Then I stormed downstairs, Embry following behind, but not too close that the steam that was blowing out of my ears would hit him. I stopped right in front of my mother, who was going through her suitcase. I held my hand out, palm facing up. "Give it, now."

She looked confused. "Beg pardon?"

"My necklace and my ear rings," I seethed, and she got pale. "I know you took them, Mom! Embry saw you! Now give them back!"

Charlie and JJ looked up from where they were playing blocks on the floor. My mother turned back to her suitcase, dug around, and finally came up with my missing jewelry. I was so appalled that when she slapped me, it took a few seconds to realize that Oh my God, she'd just slapped me!

"What is your problem?" Embry and I shouted at her at the same time. So s slapped her back. Then I demanded she get out of my house. So while Charlie packed all their stuff up and put it in the car, we had a knockdown, drag out fight. Dang it, my mother might as well have been a werewolf for how strong she was. She ended up giving me a bruise on the cheek, but I gave her a bloody nose and a black eye before she left. And I actually thought she could change. Psshhtt.


	5. Fighting, Phasing, and Pain

Quinn POV:

Oh. My. Gosh.

The wedding dress was done, and there was still 2 months before the wedding.

I smiled at the masterpiece, and then went to look at the bridesmaids dresses in the catalog Nola had given me. She had gone completely wedding-obsessed, and her mother hadn't helped her freak out mode. After their little spaz, Nola had called me even before they were off the rez, so I made sure they enjoyed some slashed tires and either a walk through the dark woods back to La Push, or a 4 mile walk to the nearest town. Burn.

Ugh, why were these dresses so ugly? I picked up my phone and dialed Nola. "Yes, my wonderful designer?" she said sweetly.

"Can I make the bridesmaid's dresses for Alia, Nessie and I?" I said. "Just tell me a color. And a design if you want. Your dress is done, and I need something to do."

"Are you sure you want to?" she asked me.

"Yeppers," was my genius reply. Yay, time for some more dress making!!!!

"Okay," she said dreamily. "Something to the knees would be great, and I was thinking a turquoise color would look fantastic on the 3 of you. Is that okay?"

I was already grabbing my car keys to make a material run. "Yeah, I'll see in the morning."

NOLA POV:

Alia, Seth, and I were out to eat. Embry was going to meet us later then for dessert. Let's just say I had 8 glasses of tea, and I really had to pee. So I went to the bathroom. On my way back, some drunken guy stopped me. "Hey beautiful," he slurred. "I got to ask you something."

The smell of alcohol burned my sensitive nose. "Let go of me," I said in a low voice. And then, he pulled me to him and he FLIPPIN KISSED ME!

"Ew!" I shrieked pulling back and slapped him. But what was worse than the fact that my lips tasted like beer was the fact that Embry was standing in the restaurant doorway, looking at me. He looked shocked, and started to shake. Then he ran outside.

I ran after him, my hands shaking. I followed him into the woods, where he finally looked up at me, anger evident in his eyes. "So now you're cheating on me?"

My heart broke, and I knew this wasn't going to end well. "No Embry!" I cried. "I would never cheat on you. I love you! He kissed me-"

"That's the excuse all the fiancés and boyfriends get," he said darkly, and I felt like my whole world was being ripped away. Like a rug ripped out from under your feet. I was losing Embry. My angel, my other half….

"You know what Nola, wedding's off!" And just like that, he was gone. He'd left me.

I stormed back into the restaurant. Alia and Seth still had their jaws dropped from earlier. "I'm going home now," I said softly. "I need to think of some way to fix this."

Seth hopped up. "I'll go talk to Embry," he said, running out.

"Come on, Noles," Alia said, grabbing her purse. "Let's go back to your house before you phase in public."

EMBRY POV:

MY GOD, WHY HADN"T I SEEN THIS COMING?  
Oh that's right. Because she's always been sweet, loving, and faithful! Not some lying scuzz who makes out with guys right in front of me. And what really didn't help my mood was that I had to patrol tonight. Great!

NOLA POV:

Oh shoot, I had to patrol with him tonight.

I ran on my half, he ran on his.

_Hi _I said in my head quietly.

_Hello _was his short supply. Well, that was rude.

_Can I talk to you _I wanted to know.

_Just drop it. _So I was quiet for the next 45 minutes. Until I smelled something strong. Mmm, vampire. I was closer than Embry, so I took off running.

_Sweet _he shouted. _Save me a leg! _For a second, it was just like nothing had ever happened. Then he got quiet again as we approached our victim. It was a male, almost as big as Emmett Cullen. He had black hair and his eyes were black. A dead woman covered in blood lay on the forest floor beside him. Gross. Embry lunged, taking a piece with him. He threw it, and howled for someone else to come start a fire. When nobody came, he had to phase quickly and start the fire. So while he did that, I lunged again.

This time he was more ready, and sunk his teeth down. As he did, I jumped. His fangs left 2 long, bloody gashes from my forehead all the way down to my rump. The pain was excruciating. I couldn't move, couldn't feel, and couldn't think. My mind was screaming at me to get up and fight but I couldn't move. I was down.

Embry phased, and then he went absolutely mad, ripping the thing piece from piece and then watching them burn while his eyes were in angry slits. I caught small snippets of thoughts. _He's dead, my girl, Nola. _

I whined nervously as he phased back, pulled on his shorts, and ran over to where I was curled up. "Nola," he said gently, stroking my forehead where his teeth had scraped me. I winced and cowered back. "Oh Nola, I'm so sorry. This is my entire fault. Can you phase?"

I shook my head. He was being so caring, as gentle as he stroked my injuries with a loving hand. I missed that hand. I whimpered and saw his face fall as he leaned down and scooped me up. "I'm taking you back to my house," he whispered. "I'm gonna take care of you Nolie."

I closed my eyes and let all the pain fall away.

Nola POV:

I woke up a few hours later, still in wolf form. My cuts were smaller now, but still there. Embry was waiting patiently beside the couch, in human form. His eyes were boring into mine, searching for an explanation. "I don't understand," he whispered. "You know the powers of imprinting Nola."

Oh that again. I whined and he sighed. "He kissed you, didn't he?" I nodded energetically. "You didn't do anything wrong," he finally said. "I was being stupid and over reacted. Please forgive me Nola."

I looked at him, and I looked at him hard. My God, I loved him. I whined one last time before I leaned over and licked his cheek. He laughed, scratching my ear and kissing my nose. "Thank you," he said gently. "Do you think you can phase now?"

I nodded again, jumped up, and ran off to his room, where I phased back and pulled on a pair of jeans I'd brought over a few weeks before and one of his t shirts. Then I skipped back down the stairs and into his open arms.


	6. The Night Before I'm His

NOLA POV:

I swear, I do not know how I did it. Neither did Embry, Quinn, or Alia. For the past 4 months, we had all been through the torture of my mother, who later called to ask forgiveness. I gave her a firm, loud, angry lecture and hung up, then blocked her number. Then I turned into Bridezilla for about an hour, going crazy about the flowers and demanding a bigger cake than the one offered because dang it, I had to feed a flipping pack of wolves! Of course, I didn't tell the wedding planner that. I just told her I needed to feed a lot of people, and she was being a major ditzy blonde. Embry had gotten me a coffee and I had been fine.

At the moment, Embry and I were lying on my bed. It was the night before my wedding. Everyone I loved would be there tomorrow, including the Cullens. Minus Claire and Quil. The good news about that situation was that her dad had recovered and was probably going to live. Alice said the chances were good, but they still couldn't come. So that was probably the only downer.

"How did we do it?" he asked. "And I'm still sorry about almost calling off the wedding."

I reached up and patted him on the cheek. "Silly, silly Embry," I murmured. I'd just been on patrol, and I was exhausted. "It's alright. Now, you have to go back to your house. Starting now, it's unlucky to see the bride before the wedding. Now shoo."

He laughed. "My superstisous girl," he chuckled, standing up and kissing me. "I love you so much, Mrs. Call. I'll see you in the morning."

"I'll be the one in white," I said cleverly.

"I'll be the one who's waiting for you."

Okay, I'm sorry that was short. But the next chapter is the wedding. I'm sorry my updating is taking so long. Algebra is a major challenge this year, and I have to study a lot. Math has always come easily to me, but not this stuff. Thank you to my loyal viewers! You guys are the greatest! HAPPY HALLOWEEN~ IM SENDING U ALL IMAGINARY CANDY CORN!


	7. The Wedding

**I m so so so so so sorry this took so long! It was originally seven pages, then my computer crashed again and I lost it! So I took this morning to retype it and here it is! For all my faithful readers, thanks for nor giving up on me!! **

Nola POV:

Quinn and Alia were in my room at 7 AM the next morning, throwing open the windows, opening the doors and sliding the screen doors across and turning the music on good and loud. I moaned and complained about how it was too early, but they dragged me out of bed, singing that it was my wedding day and Alice Cullen would be over in 10 minutes, so I needed to shower.

Crap, that's not exactly what I wanted to deal with this morning: a head strong vampire throwing a fit because I'm not ready to play Nola Barbie dress up.

"I'm getting married!" I shrieked as I ran to the shower, overcome with happiness. I lathered my hair with my mango shampoo, rinsed, conditioned, shaved, and scrubbed every square inch of my body till I smelled floral and fruity. I stepped out of the shower, put a robe on, and went downstairs to the kitchen for some food. I managed to eat a half of a pop tart before Alice burst in, carrying 7 make up bags. I swear, I'm not kidding.

"There's my happy bride!" she squealed. "Come on, my dear! We have lots of work to do and not a lot of time!"

I glanced at the clock before looking back at her. "Um, Alice, the wedding starts in 5 hours."

She rolled her eyes and got all huffy. "Oh, Nola," she moaned. "Silly, silly Nola needs so much help." She grabbed my arm and practically dragged me upstairs where she sat me down in my desk chair. The last thing I remember was her coming at me with a mascara wand and my sister and BFF unloading the bags…..

About 4 hours later, I was done. And I'll admit, I actually looked pretty. And then we all got in our dresses, freaked out about our hair, Nessie broke a heel but Alice had back up, and then we were off to the beach.

Embry POV:

I think I'm gonna hurl.

It's my wedding day, and I'm so freaked out that I think I'm gonna have to go over to the woods and blow chunks. Paul, Jake and Embry were trying to calm me down, but I knew nothing would calm me down except seeing Nola emerge from behind the huge boulders separating the wedding "chapel" from the rest of the beach. OH MY GOD.

Everyone we cared about was there. Well, minus my mom. I missed her more than anything. She would have loved Nola. They would have gotten along so well, teaming up and getting revenge on me when I was wrong… God, I missed her.

The groomsmen and I were standing up at the pulpit, waiting. The service didn't start for another 20 minutes, but we were standing there anyway. And then I saw a girl in all white fly out from behind the boulders almost as if she'd been pushed. My heart started to race. Nola, my Nola! She started to laugh hysterically and then ran back behind the rock before any of the guests could turn around and see the bride acting like a lunatic.

I smiled to myself and felt Jake nudge me. Here we go Nola.

Nola POV:

Oh my gobs, I was getting married. Sobs, I was so happy!

The groomsmen came back and each kissed me on the cheek, wishing me good luck. Nessie, Quinn, and Alia all hugged me and told me they loved me, and then off they went, each of them with their imprints down the aisle as Sam walked over.

"I want to thank you again Nola," he said softly as we started to make our way down the aisle. Everyone rose and smiled at me. "This means a lot."

"Thank you Sam," I whispered as Embry beamed at me from the end of the aisle. "You are my fatherly figure" I glanced up at the sky, and felt the breeze pick up. I closed my eyes for a minute. _I love you Daddy _I thought. _So very much. I wish you could be here to see this. You would love my Ebby. _I blushed, remembering my nickname for my wolf. Ebby.

And then he WAS RGHT STINKING THERE IN FRONT OF ME! I felt a tear of part happiness that I had him and part sadness that my parents couldn't be here roll down my cheek. He smiled, reached out, and swiped it away. "My girl," he whispered, and the preacher babbled on and on for so long. By the time he said that Embry could kiss me, I was ready to jump up and hold him forever and ever, never letting go.

The kiss, our first kiss as a couple, was perfect. Not too short, not too long, soft, gentle and loving. It was all too soon when he pulled away. I smirked up at him. "Okay, that was good." Not my most clever words, but it made him laugh.

Quinn POV:

Oh the after party was amazing! I was dancing with Paul most of the time, which made it so much better. As I was standing at a table getting food, a man in an expensive looking suit came up to me. "Quinn James?"

I set my cup of punch down and shook his hand. I nodded, and he continued. "My name is Marc Luther, and I'm with the fashion industry in New York. I understand that you made the wedding dress and these scrumptious bridesmaid's dresses?"

"Yes sir," I said, starting to grow excited. OH MIGOD, OHMIGOD!

"I've talked it over with my boss, and we'd like to start a new fashion line called SimplyQuinn, with you as the designer, of course."

I nodded in awe as he handed me a card. "Thank you so much. May I ask how you got my name though?"

"Your sister," he said, smiling. "The bride. Hope to hear from you soon." And then I was gone.

Nola POV:

Quinn, in full out shriek mode, came runnin over. "Nola!" she screamed. "Did I ever say how much I love you? SIMPLYQUINN IS FINALLY EVOLVING!"

I laughed and gave her a bug hug before she ran over to Paul.

The music got slow, and Embry held out his hand, eyes sparkling. "Mrs. Call, may I have this dance?"


	8. The Wedding Dance

I smiled at my HUSBAND. God, that felt so good to say. I took his hand and let him pull me out onto the dance floor. He held me close as "A Long and Lasting Love" by Crystal Gayle came on. He held me, stroking my cheek, while I just looked up at him adoringly. How had I gotten so lucky?

From the side of my eye, I saw a radiant Quinn pull a willing Paul out onto the floor with her. Next came Alia and Seth, then Jake and Nessie, then everyone else till the floor was full. I looked up and smiled. _Love you Daddy _I thought.

_Love you too Noles _I heard as though it were a thought in my own head. I laid my head down on Embry's shoulder and closed my eyes. I was finally his…..

**Oh my Gibbs, I'm so sorry this took so long to get out! I have been majorly busy because swim team just started. This isn't the end though. There will be an epilogue, and maybe a lil something more…. LOVE YOU ALL! And yes, I know it's short!!!!1**


	9. One More Imprint The End

Epilogue, in Nola's POV:

After the honeymoon, things just started to fall into place. I moved in with Embry, Claire's dad had a successful surgery and lived, and my mother moved to Australia. I am not even kidding, my friend.

Btu the thing was, I was so ready to have kids with Embry that for a year after the wedding and having the little NO show up on the pregnancy test 12 times, I was a wreck. Until November, when the test finally said YES.

So here I was, on July 14, just after delivering my daughter, with Embry. She'd been sent to be cleaned up and put in the nursery for a bit, but then I could have her all to myself. Her name was Grace Allison Call, and I loved her to death.

Just then a boy walked in. I could tell immediately he was a Quileute. He was huge, tan, and with the same black hair. Embry and I both sniffed the air and muttered "Werewolf" at the same time.

"My name's Ryan," he told us as if it were the most natural thing in the world that he was standing in my hospital room only 15 minutes after I'd given birth. "Ryan Makah. I smelled other wolves in the area, and I take it that would be you two." We both nodded slowly. "Ah, good. Well, I kind of just imprinted on your daughter."

I think my blood pressure dropped, cause I was all dizzy till Embry started patting me on the cheek and whispering my name.

"She's only 15 minutes old," I whined. "Not my little girl!"

"I'm sorry," Ryan said as the nurse brought her in.

She glanced up at him. "You family?" she demanded. "Cause if you aint, you best be scootin."

"I'll vouch for him," I said quickly and Ryan smiled at me. He seemed like a good kid, and I knew he would keep my Gracie safe. Even if she was only 17 minutes old.

After Embry and I each held her for a while, I handed her off to Ryan. He beamed as he looked down at her, touching her nose softly to his. "Hi Gracie," he cooed. "Hey little Gracie!? You're the prettiest little girl in the whole world. And I will always keep you safe."

And that was my happy ending.

**Sobs! It's over! Although, I think I'll write a Grace and Ryan story! And how will young Grace get along without her werewolf family, which includes Auntie Alia and Auntie Gwenn, not to mention old Mommy Nola!!! The wolves live on! Keep your eye out for Gracie's story! I love you all! **


End file.
